


i need you to not wanna be mine

by pocketsofposies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort on Demand, Post 1x06, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsofposies/pseuds/pocketsofposies
Summary: "Keep your door unlocked," Josie whispers, eyes still closed.She doesn't know why she decides to tell her that, but she tells her anyway.Penelope looks up at her. It's a mixture of a lot of things— shock, confusion.... hope.... pain?But she nods anyway. A faint nod.





	i need you to not wanna be mine

"I hate you," Josie stares right into Penelope's eyes.

 

"I know," She replies, still managing to keep her smile.

Josie doesn't understand herself most of the time.

She does whatever she feels is right, even if it hurts her. Even if it pains her.

She puts herself last, because it's what everyone else needs.

She doesn't know why she does half the things she does, but she continues doing them anyway.

She doesn't know why she goes in for another kiss, her hand sliding up behind her ex's neck, grasping her firmly. Josie feels a ghost of a breath leave Penelope's lips before they kiss again, and again, and again.

"Keep your door unlocked," Josie whispers, eyes still closed.

She doesn't know why she decides to tell her that, but she tells her anyway.

Penelope looks up at her. It's a mixture of a lot of things— shock, confusion.... hope.... pain?

But she nods anyway. A faint nod.

* * *

Josie lays beside her sleeping sister in silence. She stares at the nothingness on their ceiling, thoughts racing with everything, then clearing, then everything and nothing and it's driving her crazy. Her eyes still sting from crying over what had happened.

Lizzie shifts in her sleep, turning around from Josie and giving her space.

Josie sits up. She doesn't give herself time to think when she's already walking down the hall. Her feet stop in front of a familiar door and her hand drops to the doorknob. Sure enough, it opens.

"Josie," Penelope sits up from her bed. It's a few minutes past 2 AM, but it seems like she's been waiting for her the whole night.

Josie shuts the door. It occurs to her only now that she's standing inside her room. In her _ex's_ room. In Penelope Park's room.

Penelope stands up and cautiously walks in front of her. "Are...." she whispers carefully, "Are you okay?"

Josie blinks away the stinging in her eyes as she feels the damp sensation again. "This never happened."

Penelope tilts her head to the side ever so slightly, brows knit in confusion.

Josie surges forward, catching Penelope's lips in her own. Her arms find her waist, hands roaming around her body and the familiar curves she's felt before.

Penelope lets the surprise pass. Her hands find their way up Josie's messy locks in instinct. She feels her pushing, edging their bodies closer to the bed.

Josie ends up sitting, breaking the contact between them. She stares up at Penelope standing right in front of her, between her legs. Her hands slide down to Penelope's thighs, and up again to her back, pulling her closer.

Penelope recognizes that look. She recognizes the submission in Josie's face, her eyes staring up with hunger and need, full lips slightly parted for her breath to escape.

"Take your shirt off,"

She knows what to do with her.

Josie complies. She tosses the shirt somewhere on the floor.

"Mine, now," Penelope commands again.

Josie does so. As soon as she finishes, Penelope starts kissing her again. She pulls her desperately closer, her warm skin against her bare arms.

Penelope straddles her, grabs her face and fills her mouth with urgent kisses. Her tongue slips past Josie's lips and leaves no space untouched. As her hips grind against hers, she feels a moan against her mouth.

"Down," She commands again.

Josie's eyes flicker open. It takes her a second before she follows, laying with her back flat on the bed, but her eyes never leaving. A breath fails to escape completely from her throat as Penelope unclasps her bra and tosses it to the side.

"Take yours off,"

Josie nods slightly. When she undoes her bra, Penelope stands only to take her pajama bottoms off before resuming to her place on top of Josie.

"You missed this, didn't you?" Penelope has a cocky grin on her face. "You couldn't stay away," Her fingers trace Josie's bare skin, from her stomach, going higher each second that passes.

Josie doesn't manage to respond. Her voice is stuck somewhere down her throat. Her breath hitches when she feels Penelope's thumb ghost over her nipple, barely feeling it but enough for her to want more.

"Tell me Jojo," The mock innocence drips from her tongue, "do you ever touch yourself thinking about me?"

"What?" The words leave a scratchy feeling in her throat. Her heart races with every touch, every word that comes from her.

"Do you think about," Penelope grabs her wrist and pins it above her head, shifting and grinding against her hips before lowering herself to get a better look at Josie, "the times I would pin you against the wall and kiss you everywhere?"

Josie shivers at the thought. Deep down, she knows she's right. It's like Penelope knew what had been on her mind. She feels hot breath against her lips and she immediately cranes forward to kiss her, only for Penelope to back away.

"Penelope," She groans and shuts her eyes. She starts seeing stars when lips and teeth and tongue are all leaving trails down her jawline, then her neck, and then her collarbones. She could hardly stop herself from whimpering when it's gone.

"You wouldn't want anyone knowing about this, would you?" Penelope has a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Yes," Josie gasps out.

The smile on Penelope's lips hasn't left, even for a second. She nears her again, her lips brushing against Josie's ears. "Then shut up."

Josie bites on her own lip hard, stops herself from moaning when Penelope's hand teases her, rubbing against her thighs dangerously close to where she needs it to be. It doesn't help when there's a tongue lapping on her nipple. She grips on the sheets until her knuckles are white, bites on her lip until it starts to hurt.

"Please..." As soon as the word escapes her lips, she regrets it. A whimper cuts through the air. Every bit of pleasure is gone.

"What did I say?" Penelope hums, fingers back to tracing patterns on her stomach.

Josie gives her a desperate and pleading look. She holds herself back with the tiniest bit of patience left in her.

"Good girl," Penelope smirks, and finally kisses her again, teeth dragging Josie's lower lip back. She kisses her feverishly while her hand comes back down between her thighs, rubbing circles on the fabric there. Her kisses transfer to her neck, nipping and sucking here and there.

Josie's mind swirls and she feels herself slowly losing control. She pulls Penelope closer, if that were even possible, and her nails leave red marks on her back.

Penelope stands from the bed once again. She kneels down, maintaining their eye contact. She slides Josie's underwear off and tosses it somewhere near their pile of clothes.

Josie feels it building up inside of her and she hasn't even felt _anything_ yet. And when a finger finally slips inside of her, her eyes roll back, and her voice drops to a low moan. She isn't able to suppress the shivers her body feels.

Penelope works another finger inside and picks up her pace. Her other hand pushes Josie's leg further. She relishes in every reaction from the other girl, the sight of her head turning and her fingers ruining her sheets turning her on even more. The sound of her trying to control her moaning and whimpering makes her want to do more.

So she does.

Her tongue presses against Josie's clit. She starts finding the right rhythm, fingers curling inside her and mouth around her sensitive spot. Josie's fingers instantly switch to Penelope's hair, tugging frantically and tightly.

Josie feels herself coming, closer and closer each movement Penelope makes. The other hand on her thigh feels like a bruise the next day, but the Josie for the next day can deal with that.

Right now, her whole body feels compressed, pleasure spreading everywhere she can imagine. As Penelope curls her fingers one last time, she finishes. Only then does she realizes the blood on her lip from biting down too hard.

Penelope stands and takes in the sight of this form of Josie. She watches as her body gradually relaxes, eyes still closed and chest still rising and falling with a lot of effort. She nears her face, licking the blood from Josie's bottom lip and giving it a kiss and a quick suck.

* * *

The night is quiet and still again. Both of them are tangled up on the bed under the sheets, clothes still discarded on the floor. It's around 3:30 AM, but they let the evening pass without sleep. Just the quiet.

Josie rests on Penelope's chest. She clings onto her and breathes against her neck as her hair is toyed with gently. She doesn' bother closing her eyes.

"How are you holding up?" Penelope finally asks and breaks the long silence between them. Someone had to, neither wanted to.

Josie sighs instead of responding. She props herself up with an elbow and looks at Penelope again. She leans in, and despite of what had happened just moments before, she kisses her softly for a few seconds before standing up.

Penelope sits and watches the naked figure pull her clothes and tug them on. She knows— knew, how it would end. She knew it was just this. Just that.

Josie heads for the door. She doesn't bother looking back one last time. Instead, she says, "This never happened," then leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! thank you so much!!!!


End file.
